


Hypothesis

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This was definitely one of your better ideas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #11 "on holiday"

It had taken Jack weeks to dig up the old assessor’s plans for his cabin in Minnesota, and months for the woodworkers of P2X-9938 to figure out how to follow them and construct an exact replica just over ten miles from anyone and anything else on the planet.

“This is great,” said Sam, plopping into her metal beach chair on the dock beside Jack’s. “This was definitely one of your better ideas.”

Jack twisted to look at her. “Are you suggesting that some of my ideas have been less than brilliant, Carter?” he asked.

“Some,” she agreed, smiling. “You have your moments.”

Snorting in mock-annoyance, Jack reeled in his fishing line and cast it out again. “See if I share any more of them, then.”

Sam laughed and reached for her own fishing rod. “Really.”

“Well…” he said. “I might have one more, for this afternoon. Involving you and me and much less clothing.”

“Hmm,” said Sam, pretending to think it over. “That sounds more like a hypothesis. We’ll have to test it. Thoroughly.”

Jack smiled. “You know me, Carter, I still get confused by all that science stuff. You’ll have to help me figure it out.”

“Yeahsureyoubetcha,” Sam laughed, and cast her line into the water.

THE END


End file.
